


Upperhand

by FANTASTAR



Category: Soul Eater, Soul Eater STAR
Genre: Boy x boy, M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FANTASTAR/pseuds/FANTASTAR
Summary: Collin was not going to leave and Nashi was not going to leave empty-handed. Who remains the victor is up to their persistence and stubbornness.Contains AU-ish plot.Collin x Nashi | Yaoi





	Upperhand

“Vanderbolt!” As the school went into chaos from the rebellious weapons attacked, Collin had been searching for the fellow team leader to organize their teams for a strike back. The staff members and death scythes were trying to evacuate incapable students, as EAT and NOT classescapture rebels.

Collin had told Remy to assemble their squad in the hallway, leaving them behind to search for the missing leading pair of Team B, Vanderbolt and Nashi.

“Vanderbolt! Van...!” He trails off, taking a few steps back after catching view of a solemn student inside a closed classroom. Collin opens the door, frowning at the sight of Nashi casually leaning against the front desk with hands resting in his pocket.

“Well, you’re here,” Nashi nonchalantly comments, opening his eyes from their resting position. He pays no mind to Collin entering the room in a demanding state.

“Your meister, where is he? We need to counter with the rest of the classes,” Collin questions.

“Dunno.”

“Nashi,” Collin’s tone hardens. His brows furrow even more from Nashi’s slight smirk. “Of all times, this isn’t the one to play around. Not in the middle of a crisis.”

“I told you the truth, alright? Don’t get your panties in a twist. I’ve been here before this whole thing began,” Nashi answers stubbornly.

“What have you been doing?” Collin investigates, walking over in front of the shorter male. He has always found the weapon suspicious in terms of interaction. Nashi would have his occasional side glares, he would always cancel on team bonding plans, he was a mystery. A mystery that constantly walks on edges.

“Suspecting me?” Nashi states bluntly.

“You’re sitting in an empty classroom leaving everyone else to fend for themselves,” Collin retorts.

“Ah, you’re right. I don’t want a part of it, after all, I have my own task to complete,” Nashi responds while leaning forward and away from the desk.

“And what might that be?” Collin challenges, having a nagging feeling that the boy was up to no good. And indeed the platinum blond wasn’t as he had strangely focused his gaze up at him.

“You seem to know a lot more than most. I would have gone for Death’s son, but he seems to be a lot more aware of this school running with ‘spies’. I don’t take him for a fool, you on the other hand...”

Collin flinches when he feels his soul being pierced with an intruding presence. It was prodding and searching to seize control, but somehow, the male stood silent and baffled.

Much like Nashi.

“You...” Nashi begins as the hue of his eyes colored even further. “Why aren’t you... giving in...?”

Collin had wanted to ask what exactly Nashi was doing, but soon, he puts two and two together and narrows his eyes defensively.

“You’re a part of the ambush...” he concluded in realization, pupils dilating. He steps forward before Nashi suddenly places a hand against Collin’s chest with a hastened sly look.

“Careful. One wrong move and I’ll have you thrown across the campus, right into the weapons’ arms,” Nashi threatens. Collin could feel Nashi’s hand giving the slightest tremble, yet his expression gave the opposite impression. 

“You do realize I have to turn you in. Even if you try to run, I will go after you,” Collin admits. Nashi scoffs.

“You, going against a weapon. Don’t make me laugh,” Nashi says. “And to think I’d have to resort to ‘that’... I bet it’s because of that ‘grigori soul’ crap.”

“Eh?” Collin raised an eyebrow and his eyes widen when two hands grasp both sides of his face. His thumping heart pounds harshly when he was pulled in, suddenly understanding what the action was. 

“You-! Wait!” Collin jerks back and in a moment, the two had stumbled backward on the ground. Collin winces from taking the impact and has no time to mule over the ache when the grasp over his cheeks tensed. Nashi had took to straddling Collin, still smiling slyly.

“It’s a bit more forceful, so it’s your own fault that I have to get information out of you this way,” he says and Collin’s hands shoot up to grip Nashi’s forearms.

“I won’t let you—“ It took a bit of straining, but due to being more fit out of the two, Collin succeeds in flipping them over and being sure to have a secure grip on Nashi’s wrists as they were pinned to the ground.

“Why are you with the weapons? What could you possibly gain from working with them?” Collin interrogates as Nashi stares up narrowly, giving no intel. “Why must it be this way? There is still a chance for you to— Mm!”

Shoving upward, Nashi finally managed to capture Collin’s lips and have a victorious hum when the other male had froze up. Collin’s eyes squeeze shut as he felt his body slowly giving in. It was an immense internal force he had never faced, and it nearly made his skin crawl from how powerful Nashi truly was.

“N-No...!” Collin jerks his head back with a terrifyingly lack of willpower, panting more heavily than he should. His head was spinning. It was almost as though his thoughts were practically leaking out. 

“Jeez, you’ve got a harsh grip...” Nashi tightens his fists as he tried to move his arms from the ground, but to no prevail. “Come on~ You can’t hold me like this forever. Sooner or later, you’ll have to give in,” he says cockily with a wide smirk.

Collin contemplates. Nashi was right. Any moment he lets his guard down, that next ‘kiss’ could be dangerous. He needed to act fast. How could he possibly restrain Nashi with no one else around to help?

“Hh—!?” A clothed knee had pushed up in between his legs and Collin’s eyes avert back up. “Nashi...!”

“Let go,” he says simply, pressing his knee even further, causing Collin to stifle the next sound. “Just give up, it’s your loss. And we can make it as less embarrassing for you as possible.”

Baiting. It was horrible, but not at the risk of giving Nashi the exact knowledgeable thoughts he harbored. Collin was careful not to weakly lower his head, as that could also lead into a trap. Everything was so strenuous, and the worst of it all was that the rubbing had began.

“I haven’t met someone as stubborn as you,” Nashi admits plainly despite rubbing his knee against the trembling meister. “It’s actually kind of fun, since you’re a hardass all the time.”

Now it was just a game to him. Being taken control of... Having the advantage... Collin could not accept any of it, nor could he be in this position for too long. His grip was gradually growing weak, and he knew it as Nashi tensed once more.

He needed to break the manipulation.

“Oh? Are you finally giving up?” Nashi asks, ceasing his action when Collin slowly began to slower his head. Just as the weapon had ceased the moment, he was positively in shock when Collin sealed their lips. ‘He didn’t just give up... he gave in!?’

But, unlike the last kiss, it did not stop there. Nashi had noticed a change that made him question just what exactly the other boy was trying to accomplish. Collin had deepened the kiss with curved brows and a heavy blush while actively moving his lips against Nashi’s. Nashi, with wide eyes, gave concerned sounds from the change of pace. Haggard breaths drew from his parted lips each time the movement had switched.

To Nashi, it seemed as though Collin was basically throwing himself on him, to which the weapon had thought with a reddening face. Albeit, to Collin, it was an advantage. Each time the kiss had deepened, his thoughts would shift back into place, resetting every time their lips were not connected firmly.

“Mm... Hmmm...” Nashi’s mind was growing into a mess as his ability was becoming toyed with. However, Collin was far off worse, as his mind was becoming dizzy from having his thoughts constantly shift. It buzzed lightly, yet he continued to kiss the other boy as a distraction.

But it was too much of a distraction.

Parting their lips, Collin could see that Nashi was nowhere near his cool state. He was panting desperately, red in embarrassment and anger for being loopholed. Collin took in his own breaths.

“I’ve... figured it out,” Collin says in between each pant. “If you try to attack me... I’ll simply counter... just like this.” His cheeks redden even more from the declaration, as it sounded much more deviant than it truly was.

Nashi trembles irritably, glaring dangerously at Collin. “You think you’re so clever... I’ll force you to- Mm!”

Collin settles more in between Nashi’s legs, forcing another kiss upon the boy. He hoped this time it would completely throw off Nashi’s spell, but as his mind buzzed even more, he found his body being more in control as his mind gave up. It was becoming too much to mentally stabilize himself.

Neither knew how, but tongues were suddenly involved. Twisting desperately and twirling tirelessly, strings of saliva had became apparent from both coated appendages. Both males gave small moans while pressing more against each other. 

Collin feels Nashi slump against the ground, arching upwards as he had completely lost focus in freeing his hands. For some reason, the sight of Nashi submitting under him had... stirred something. Control. 

His mind had gone haywire. Combined with Nashi’s chaotic hypnosis mentally appearing in bursts of static, Collin nearly lost himself. He reels his head back from the heavy make out and leans in to press hot lips against the flushed skin of Nashi’s neck.

“Hn...” Nashi tilts his head to the side, shivering as the soft heat pressed down in a trail along his neck. His knees bend further, curving inward only to be stopped by Collin’s waist. He was trapped. He had been caught and was now the one who had the disadvantage.

“Haah... what is... wrong with me..?” Collin asks to himself although having a feeling that it has something to do with his ‘counter attack’. While he did stop Nashi from being cocky, it also screwed the both of them over. 

His hands finally remove from Nashi’s wrists in favor of parting the boy’s red flannel shirt, and Nashi finally reaches up to grasp Collin’s dress shirt. 

“Th-This is all your fault...” he growls shakily, but Collin read the underlying tone of Nashi’s statement. He understood and also felt the same amount of embarrassment and responsibility. 

There was no going back.

Nashi’s eyes quickly shut as his hands curl into Collin’s hair while the other boy licked and sucked down to his collar bone. His entire body wracks from his black shirt being pulled up and he scowls accordingly. 

His head tilts back when his chest was played with. Nipples being pinched and suckled on, Nashi would have never guessed that this would be the outcome of their encounter. Not even Collin knew exactly what he was doing, but he could only blame the static contaminating the both of them. And judging by his body’s reaction, it seemed that this was the only way to rid themselves of it.

Collin stops when his tie is yanked on to loosen. Only three buttons of his shirt had been pulled out before he uncontrollably locks his lips with Nashi once more. Both males press their heated exposed skins together, grabbing and clenching at each other as saliva dribbled from yet another intense make out. It drove them insane. It drove Collin insane.

Soon, the movement did not only play a part in their mouths’ lovemaking. Collin’s hips had accidentally jutted downward, causing Nashi’s breath to hitch against his agape mouth. It did not take long before their bodies followed the rhythm of the kiss, thrusting against each other’s pelvis from time to time.

The kiss was barely there as they took to breathing heavily against each other. Collin was muffling his moans against the crane of Nashi’s neck as he rolled his hips downward. Nashi had been gripping at Collin’s back as he jut his waist upward to meet some of the grinding. They weren’t themselves at all, and yet that seemed to be the last thing on their mind.

“F-Fuck... this is driving me mad...” Nashi brushes his bangs back. With a little more willpower, he sits up and looks down, seeing that their pants were definitely wet in excitement. Right in the middle of basically a war. 

Collin was able to get a grip a little more, now aware of what he had initiated. “I couldn’t possibly show myself after this...”

“Whatever. We may as well ease the tension between us while we can,” Nashi answers. 

“No, this isn’t right. I’m taking you into custody,” Collin makes a move to stand with Nashi’s wrist in his hand and the shorter boy is yanked up. However, he puts up a bit of resistance by turning Collin against the desk and resting his free forearm against his chest.

“I don’t think so. You may have won before, but that doesn’t mean I’m all out of tricks,” Nashi says and just when Collin had thought about covering his own mouth, Nashi instead drops down on his knees.

“Wh... What are you...?” A hand came into contact with his belt and he pales. “You are not—!”

Although weakened, Collin does his best to resist the undoing of his belt and zipper. His dress shirt was carelessly untucked in the front and Nashi presses closer with one hand balancing on the ground and the other uncovering just what he needed.

“Mouth-to-Mouth contact is another supposed answer to gaining control, but it’s just not my tea,” Nashi says while repressing the memory of practically sharing saliva with Collin. “You couldn’t possibly get the upper hand like this.”

‘Like this’ became Nashi inserting the tip of Collin’s manhood into his mouth. Collin nearly turned into a puddle from the wild hot cave engulfing the most sensitive part of his member. His elbows fall back against the desk as small whimpers escaped from him.

Nashi takes no mercy, humming while moving further along the length. His tongue delves underneath and he swallows reactively. At the faintest buzz in his mind, Collin could certainly feel that this trick was working, scarily enough. But he was a mess. There was no way he could cease back control of his mental state.

Nashi did not bob his head or create any rhythm. He torturously stays put, massaging underneath the lower base of the cock with a thumb while sucking avidly with a mental smirk. At the very least, Collin had better be thankful that he would stoop this low for mental control. 

“Hahh... stop...” Collin feels himself breaking and takes several deep breaths to get a grip. He needs another counter. He needs to think quick, a last minute alternative. 

If Nashi could play this dirty, he’ll have to get even dirtier.

Nashi flinches when a hand rests atop his head while his hand on the base was gripped by its wrist from Collin’s other hand. He looks up to see that Collin was no longer seeming too helpless, but he also looked as though he was regretting something.

Nashi moves to release the hardened manhood out of his mouth, but is stunned when the hand on his head forces him to stay put.

“Mm..!?” His voice strained and Collin winces from the vibration. 

“I apologize, but... I won’t lose to you,” he says with as much dictatorship in his tone as possible. Nashi’s eyes narrow at the statement, until they are forced wide open when his head is urged forward. Most of the remaining length had slipped into his mouth and Nashi’s restrained hand had clawed dangerously against Collin’s pant leg.

“Mmf! Ngh...” Nashi winces once he was forced to bob the length. Each time his head was brought in, more of the length would reach the uncomfortable levels of his mouth. He desperately breathes out of his nose, trying to resist the forceful blowjob. But the moment hips thrust forward to meet halfway for the first time, his mind nearly went blank.

“Ahh... hah...” Admittedly, Collin has no idea that the sensation would be this pleasing. On top of their heightened states of a bittersweet euphoria, every thrust felt even better. He could feel saliva watering in Nashi’s mouth with his tongue doing an accidental superior job of spreading it around the sliding cock. His thrusts gradually become erratic and his lower abdomen sparks with pleasure. Every moan escaping caused his grip on the boy’s wrist and hair to tighten.

On the other hand, Nashi was the one now helpless once again. He had grown tired of the constant baton-stealing since he was only able to sit there and endure it. Saliva dribbles from the messy thrusting and Nashi finally scrapes his teeth against the member, hoping this would stop everything.

Who knew Collin was a closeted masochist.

“Hng!!” Both eyes, tearing with irritation, squeeze shut when the thrusting was much more forceful and sporadic, perhaps seeking the unannounced pleasure he had gave to the meister. Nashi tries clawing against the exposed skin of Collin’s waist, but that only makes the meister quiver in need and moan accordingly.

‘Fuck this guy! Fuck him! Fuck him!’ Nashi screams in his mind as he nearly chokes from the hastened pace. An uncomfortable sensation trickles down his spine when the last thrust halts him in a deep throat. 

Collin yelped when a coil tightened in his stomach, only becoming more sensitive with each panicked swallow. He tries to hold back, but when the tongue flickered over the leaking tip, his vision practically turned white. Tensing up, Collin lets out a prolonged moan as his orgasm approached.

Nashi curls his painfully trapped fist and violently shivers when the twitching cock had hit short bursts of a thick substance against the back of his throat. He coughs in a choked manner, swallowing reflexively. Anything to breathe. 

The grips loosen and Nashi hurriedly pushes himself back off of his knees into a seated position, grasping his neck while giving sputtering breaths. Meanwhile, Collin had slid down onto his own knees, huffing with an aroused shiver every now and then. It had worked, hopefully.

“Now you’re really... pissing me off...” Nashi manages to growl. Collin looks up with hooded green eyes.

“You brought it upon... yourself,” He exhales, shifting his gaze away from Nashi’s parted legs. “I hate this as much as you do... but if you would just stop and listen...”

The abandoned room is filled with breath takes until it eventually dies out. 

“... Are you sure you truly won?”

Collin blinks confusedly at Nashi’s sudden statement. “What do you mean...?” A vague feeling of worry appears at Nashi’s smug expression. Now what?

“I mean, this entire time. You keep saying how you’ll turn me in and whatnot,” Nashi says with a mocking motion with his hand, still smiling. “But how about what you’ve done?”

Collin is silent, his exhausted mind trying to piece his speech together. What he’s done? He hasn’t done anything except try to contain Nashi. But... the outcome of that was...

“They won’t believe you,” Nashi speaks up, as though reading Collin’s thoughts. The meister does his best to keep a straight face.

“You don’t know that.”

“Nor do you. But who’s the one who got forced down earlier?” Nashi retorts. Collin did not answer, but whether or not he did, the weapon shrugs the falling sleeve of his flannel off, sitting back as the cloth pooled around him.

“Manipulating a staff member is risky in a situation like this. Manipulating this story however, this could definitely put you in a pretty bad spot,” Nashi understated with an intimidating smirk. “I’ll say it one more time. Give me what I want, and the entire school won’t have to hear a peep about this.”

He was definitely wrapped around Nashi’s finger with this.


End file.
